robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Announcers
In Arsenal, announcers are the voices that play whenever you do something such as deploy during a round or land a headshot. They can be bought in the shop or achieved through a Twitter Code. American= VOICED BY: ??? ''Deploy'' *''"Alright, you know what to do!"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Hey! You got 'em!"'' *''"Good shot! You got his head!"'' *''"Nice headshot!"'' *''"Wow! You blew his brains out! Nice!"'' *''"That's how you do it!"'' ''Backstab'' *''"Hah! He lost his level!"'' *''"Hey, nice! He lost a level!"'' *''"That's awesome! One less level for him!"'' ''Demoted'' *''"Hmp! Don't let that happen again."'' *''"What's wrong with you? Don't let him do that!"'' ''Victory'' *''"I've never seen such good fighting! Nice!" |-| British= VOICED BY: ??? ''Deploy *''"Alright, the time's come. Don't let me down."'' ''Headshot'' *''"Woah, you blew his brains out, nice!"'' ''Backstab'' ''Demoted'' ''Victory'' |-| Russian= VOICED BY: ??? ''Deploy'' *''"Kill them all! Make them suffer!"'' *''"They are stupid to think they will win!"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Good shot! You got his head."'' *''"Хорошо (Good), you got him."'' *''"Woah, you blew his brains out. Nice."'' ''Backstab'' *''"You killed the stupid man with a knife, good!"'' ''Demoted'' *''"Why did you let him do that?!"'' ''Victory'' |-| Homeless= VOICED BY: KevinIsNotSeven ''Deploy'' ''Headshot'' ''Backstab'' ''Demoted'' ''Victory'' |-| Warcrimes= VOICED BY: TBA ''Deploy'' *''"The Geneva Convention? More like a suggestion."'' *''"Alright, let's get ready to commit some warcrimes!"'' *''"If they weren't supposed to die, they wouldn't be here!"'' *''"Don't worry about it, just pretend they aren't human."'' ''Headshot'' *''"Wow! Looks like this guy's gonna have a closed casket funeral, nice!"'' ''Backstab'' ''Demoted'' *''"Wow, that was exceptionally stupid!"'' *''"It'll take a while to bleed out, enough time to think about your mistakes."'' *''"Well, at least the good soldier didn't get stabbed!"'' ''Victory'' *"Nice! You’ll feel that in twenty years!" |-| YouTuber= VOICED BY: Defaultio ''Deploy'' *''"Welcome back guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while!"'' *''"Let's just jump right into it!"'' *''"What's up guys, welcome back to another one!"'' *''"Before we get into it, make sure you SMASH that bell button, subscribe, and leave twenty comments down below."'' ''Headshot'' *''"Now, THAT is advertiser friendly!"'' *''"Boom, headshot! BOOM headshot! BOOM HEADSHOT!"'' *''"WE HIT TRENDING!!"'' *''"WHOAAAH! CAN WE GET A SMASH ON THAT SUBSCRIBE BUTTON!?"'' ''Backstab'' *''"That guy is gonna need a Patreon!"'' *''"Got him with the copystrike!"'' *''"Someone clip that!"'' *''"Epic gamer moment!"'' ''Demoted'' *''sigh "Guys, I am so sorry... you messed up."'' *''DEMONETIZED!'' *''"CAN WE HIT ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DISLIKES?"'' *''"Ooohh! Unsubscribed!'' *''"Can we copyright strike this guy?"'' ''Victory'' |-| Movie Man= VOICED BY: Voice from Arsenal Trailer ''Deploy'' ''Headshot'' *"Hat Trick!" *"Monster kill!" ''Backstab'' ''Demoted'' ''Victory'' *''"Our protagonist dominates as always. If you went to public school, protagonist means you."'' |-| Koneko= VOICED BY: KonekoKitten ''Deploy'' *''"Hey there, don't waste my time. This game is easy!"'' *''Just get this game over with so I can go back to sleep, please."'' *''"You woke me up from my nap for this commentary, really?"'' *''"'Sup boys? Least annoying voice pack here."'' *''"Hey, win for me, alright?"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Nice work! You're not bad at this game!"'' *''"Jeez, that's much better aim than I have."'' *''"Now, this is epic!"* ''Backstab *''"Be glad that was him and not you!"'' *''"Disrespectful kill, but clean."'' *''"Have some mercy on the players, man."'' ''Demoted'' *''"Your lack of skill is quite amusing to me, friend."'' *''"Alright, they got you good. Wise up next time."'' ''Victory'' |-| John= VOICED BY: SWAGER21 ''Deploy'' *''"Be sure to win this! Failure is not an option, alright??'' *''"You will NOT fail me, alright?"'' *''"Shred everyone in sight! Do NOT disappoint me!"'' *''"Do NOT take the L! Win this!"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Oh! That was juicy, right there!"'' *''"YEAH, YOU GOT HIM RIGHT IN THE HEAD!"'' *"wOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"' *"YEAH, YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE! THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE!"'' ''Backstab'' *''That guy was stupid enough to let himself get back'sTAAAAABBED!'"'' *''"NIIIICE!"'' *''"DUDE THAT WAS JUICY! THAT WAS THE JUCI-" noises'' *''"OH THAT BACKSTAB! OH GOD! OHHHHH!"'' ''Demoted'' *''"ALRIGHT, THAT- THAT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT, THAT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!"'' *''"OKAY OKAY, THAT- THAT WAS THE GAME'S FAULT, ALRIGHT? THAT- THAT WAS NOT YOU!"'' *''"UGH! THIS GAME IS BROKEN, THIS GAME IS BROKEN!"'' *''"THAT WIND! THE WIND GOT IN YOUR WAY I SAW THAT! THE WIND! THE WIND GOT YOU!"'' ''Victory'' *''"HOLY CRAP YOU WON! YOU WON! OH! gorilla noises"'' *''"Outstanding! That was some juicy kills, man! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'" *"DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT!? DID YOU GUY-" noises "TH-" gorilla noises' *noises'' |-| Eprika= VOICED BY: Epikrika ''Deploy'' *''"Okay. Here’s the plan: just win, it’s that easy."'' *''"Hello! Please don’t disappoint me."'' *''"Get out there and don’t die! There will be consequences."'' ''Headshot'' *''"That guy had a loving family, but you destroyed him anyway. Nice!"'' *''"Ouch. That must have been satisfying."'' *''"Wow, that was brutal, but they deserved it. Good work."'' *''"Oooh, and just like that, he’s headless. Fantastic!"'' ''Backstab'' *''"Wow,that was not very kid friendly, now he lost a level."'' *''"I think you're supposed to use your gun, but that works too."'' *''"You must think your so clever for that one, because you are!"'' *''"You just demoted that poor guy! I can't believe it!"'' ''Demoted'' *''"Pathetic! How could you do this to yourself?"'' *''"Of all the ways you could've died. That one was the worst."'' *''"Oh, come on! You’ll pay for that, I just don’t know how yet."'' ''Victory'' *''"Nice work out there, that was actually worth my time."'' *''"That round was beautifully satisfactory,thank you."'' *''"That was a nice, 7/10 performance, you win, good job."'' |-| Flamingo= VOICED BY: Flamingo ''Deploy'' *''"Man you just gotta go out there and get em boy!!"'' *''"-unintelligible- just go get them! Come on!"'' *''"Hi I'm flamingo, also go get them, woohoo, er yay."'' *''"-inhales- -screams-"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Wow I wish I could be that guy! -chuckles-"'' *''"Headshot boy! -chuckles-"'' *''"Wow you got a headshot! Heh. *''"Wow you got a headshot subscribe to flamingo."'' ''Backstab'' *''"I got him! With a knife, yippie, I, I feel joy, wow, yay this audio was going on for way too long."'' *''"Haha! Noob! What a noob!"'' *''"aeghuahg I got him eahugeauh eahuaegh"'' *''"Wow you flamingoed with flamingo then you flamingoed him."'' ''Demoted'' *''*unintelligible noises* "I got demoted! *more unintelligible noises*"'' ''Victory'' |-| Petrify= VOICED BY: PetrifyTV ''Deploy'' ''Headshot'' ''Backstab'' ''Demoted'' ''Victory'' |-| Trivia *The American and British announcers both have the same dialogue, just in different accents. *The Default and Russian announcers also have the same dialogue with different accents. *The Koneko, John, Eprika, Flamingo, and Petrify announcers are all gotten by redeeming a code. All of these announcers are voiced by the influencer it’s named after. *The Backstab lines play whenever you get a knife kill, but John could possibly say, "That guy was stupid enough to let him get backstAAAAAAABBBed” even if the knife kill was not a backstab. *One of the YouTuber Victory quotes say, “And that’s just a theory, a GAME THEORY! Thanks for watching,” which sparks a reference to the end of “The Game Theorists” episodes by MatPat. *The Eprika announcer sometimes refers to the enemy as “they” despite it being only one person. Category:Cosmetics